Giving into Insanity
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Hinata is slowly slipping into insanity,she has a new mysterious power, she lost her voice, and now falling in love... but with who? Rate T for violence SasuHinaNaru SONG FIC!
1. Chapter I Part I: An Unrealized Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO TT ^ TT**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got bored with my other story so I began a new one! What do you think? No one ever notices the oddness of a SasuHina pairing… I personally love SasuNaru but this is a good looking couple too! It isn't really existent AT ALL but they would be cute together opposed to SasuSaku… *shivers* But this is gonna be half song fic half love story so no flames and lets have fun! ^ ^**

* * *

HUUYGA HINATA STARED INTO SPACE, she was not used to feeling this way, it was common knowledge for the raven. It WASN'T normal to like two people, and it WASN'T normal for her to lose focus to the point of misreading chakras, yes none of this was normal, and she feared she might be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The trouble started five years ago, Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back from the Akasuki. Everyone was glad that the Uchiha was finally taken from the clutches of the evil organization but even Sakura was still weary of the raven. No one except Naruto REALLY trusted him; the aftermath would still be a large impact even for Konoha, Sasuke was very nonchalant and had a tight circle of friends. Kakashi trusted him, and so did Yamato and Sai, but the only ones he smiled at were Naruto and Kakashi, even Hinata had rarely seen him smile with her excellent stalking skills.

Then out of the blue one day Hinata's sensei- Kurenai became ill with a long term disease, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were placed in separate teams. The Huuyga was set onto Naruto's team and worse, added as Sasuke's partner, for some reason Hinata didn't feel comfortable leaving things this way, so she began going the extra mile to talk to him. He never responded, but it seemed like he was getting used to her presence.

Three years later during the exams into Jounin the entire team seven and Hinata passed and skipped to Anbu rank. Sasuke, her and Naruto-kun ended up partners on a three man team…Hinata of course fainted from the news… But they all became friends none the less, they were all happy. But one day Hinata was attacked by a ninja looking for the privilege to assonate the Huuga's heir.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

"_Ne, Naruto you shouldn't gulp down your ramen like that…!" said Hinata raising her hands in defensive like gesture._

"_Yeah, yeah!" mumbled Naruto choking on a noodle, Sasuke punched his back._

"_Dope..."_

"_TEME!" Naruto yelled at the raven._

_They sat in a passerby restraunt the trio sat on a bench, eating dumplings resting coming back from a mission. They all pulled their Anbu masks to the sides of their head to eat, Hinata wore a hawk mask, Sasuke a cat, and Naruto (of course) a fox. As they spoke amongst themselves no one noticed shadow behind a tree. Just as Hinata was putting her mask over her face the shadow saw a chance, risky but there… He threw a kunai. Noticing instantly Hinata threw her mask to knock the kunai away, but it had chakra inside it, hidden to a Huuyga it was crushed; it only threw the kunai off by a little from its intended juggler, as Naruto and Sasuke moved to help. It broke her head protector around her neck, hitting her point blank in the neck. She made an odd sound, a cross between a choke and a cry… As she fell to the ground twitching and struggling to breath, tears of humiliation and pain ran down her face. Naruto bent down to put pressure on her wound, and gave a nod to Sasuke who disappeared after the criminal._

"_Dang it Hinata!" yelled Naruto tying a piece of cloth on her wound. "Just hang on..!" he growled heaving her on his back._

* * *

_She woke up in Konoha hospital, after sitting for a while; a crying Ino and a forlorn Sakura came into her hospital room, _

"_Sorry! Sorry… Hinata…!" cried Ino, when she opened her mouth to speak only a helpless gasp for air sounded throughout the white hospital room._

"_It-It-IT DESTROYED YOUR VOCAL CORDS HINA-CHAN!" cried Sakura crumpling to the floor._

_Hinata stared straight ahead, "__**what? No-NO! Now I can't …tell Naruto-kun...Nooo…"**__she opened her mouth as if to scream and with all her might tried as tears of regret stained her cheeks._

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto walked in along with the rest of the gang, they were here to cheer Hinata up in the Hospital… but they all froze seeing her tired back looking out the window. Neji was the first to go to her, and raised a hand to stop the others from following,_

"_Omouto?" Asked Neji worried for his cousin, she mouthed something as she turned hugging him._

_Neji was frozen, "What Neji? Asked Tenten becoming worried,_

_He slowly turned to face the others, "Her vocals… they were crushed… unhealable..! S-She can't talk anymore!" he said hastily. _

_Everyone went pale as a sheet, "What…?" asked Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke in unison._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata's eyes went blank as she swirled her drink in her hand, ever since those days, Naruto and Sasuke treated her just like glass… On missions they were even more protective than before, Sasuke… _**NO!**__**HINATA DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! YOU LOVE NARUTO!**_, she took a swig of her drink. Fridays were her drinking days… the days were she could get away from her lost voice, get away from her selfish need to keep them both, get away from the pain! A silent tear ran down her flushed face, then another, and another soon she found herself with her head in her hands she knew it a mysterious hand placed itself on her trembling shoulder. The raven looked up face flushed from being drunk, and crying…

"Hinata…" her little sister, Hanabi whispered worriedly, "You need to stop doing this..! You'll only get hurt…" she mumbled the last part and hauled Hinata over her shoulder. "Come on! You're really good for nothing, you have no backbone!"

* * *

The following morning, Hinata woke up gloomy and sluggish; with a pounding headache. She went to the sink and got some painkillers, and then she got ready for her "date". As she showered she wondered exactly when she began dating this one…? Six months? Twelve months? It didn't really matter to the Huuyga anymore, although there was one thing she remembered about this one… She glanced at the clock, Oh no! She's going to be late! She ran out of her room and down the stairs,

"Sayonara* Outo-sama! Okaa-sama!" she opened the door and ran down the street she really didn't want to be late, especially if it's him!

She ran desperately down the streets, past the Hokage's office, past the former Uchiha Residence, Hinata's mind slowly wondered back to Sasuke, **NO!**, she ordered herself again. Finally she reached the front of the ramen shop Naruto usually ate at. HE was waiting Keisuke Ichimasu, the raven checked her watch and realized she was fifteen minutes late, before she could make the frantic hand gesture to apologize… he slapped her across the face…HARD.

As she fell to the ground she struggled to get up, "Your LATE." said the Anbu captain with venom in his voice. Then he smirked in a twisted way, "Apologize one-hundred times."

Hinata fixed him with a firm look; he kicked her over, "I SAID APOLOGIZE!"

She got down on her knees in a prostration pose. Hinata mouthed sorry over and over… It had been this way for over three months now, when she first met him she thought they could get along, so much in fact she let things go on longer than necessary. And now here she was in this stupid abusive relationship! She scoffed,** Wow, my life sucks…**, and suddenly he roughly yanked Hinata of the ground by her hair, this caused gasps and whispers from the passersby.

She looked him dead in the eye, with a pity as if to say, "Poor you..." Then he kicked her in the face, she fell back to the ground with a bloody nose. Just as he reached for her again he was suddenly pulled back by the collar,

"Hinata-" A voice began, **OH PLEASE NO…!** "Are you okay Hinata-san," the familiar voices of her friends made her resist the urge to face palm. This was why she didn't want to meet in front of Naruto's favorite ramen place! Now she was caught!

Hinata's mind raced as Sakura tilted up her chin to see her injuries. Just then she heard a grunt in pain as Sasuke punched Keisuke in the stomach, _**Oh NO!,**_ quickly jumping up she stood between the raging raven and her boyfriend. His fist stopped inches from her face, cracking open an eye she gasped to notice the ENTIRE rookie nine PLUS the crowd that had formed. They must have come for lunch and noticed Hinata being harassed

"Omouto…" began Neji as he took a step forward, panicking she turned and ran.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn…_

Hinata ran desperately, for some reason she only cared about Sasuke seeing her in such a pitiful situation… No, she really hated it..!

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts…_

As she began to realize the area was becoming less populated, she shook it off; as long as she didn't have to face them it was fine! She didn't want to see Sasuke's disappointed face! He would turn away- be disgusted!

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry…_

"Hinata!" a familiar voice rang out behind her. She resisted the horrible urge to turn on her heels and run into Sasuke's arms.

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie… _

A strong hand grabbed her in an iron like- hold and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind. She thrashed and struggled, _**Nonononononono- , **_He twisted her around and kissed the other raven passionately. Slowly her hands dropped and she stopped struggling, she felt a pill slip into her mouth as she began losing her grip on consciousness.

_I love the way you lie…_

Sasuke picked Hinata's now limp body up in his arms; he began carrying her to be checked out at Konoha Hospital. Nobody would ever know about the slight blush forming on his cheeks after using THAT method…

* * *

**Hi, me again… what did you think send me feed back! The review button is right there and if you are going to criticize… PLEASE AT LEAST DO IT IN A CONSTRUCTIVE MANNER. (THAT MEANS NO UNJUSTIFYED FLAMES.) Well, click the button! ^ ^**

**By the way the song was "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna**


	2. Chapter I Part II: A Song to My Love

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done finally! More of the plot is being introduced now! So anyway whoever actually reads this…? SASUSAKU SUCKS XP! Naw, just kidding but this is was fun to write! (I know I'm twisted XD)**_

* * *

_HINATA FELT AS IF SHE WAS BALANCING ON A TIGHT ROPE, the fear of falling, the uncertainty, the rush, it was all there. But never the less she still wanted to reach the end; she had to reach the goal… no matter what… As she reached the end a person turned around, she broke into a grin as tears of relief ran down her face, she offered her still balancing arms in a hugging posture, _

_**GOAL…**_

* * *

She awoke in disappointment as her frantic arms grasped nothing; tears of sorrow ran down her face as the weight of the Earth yet again crushed her. Her teary eyes fell on nine pairs of worried eyes; the events of yesterday hit her with alarming force. She quickly sat up only to sink back down again, she studied the worried and pitying eyes of her friends.

She decided to try and shake it off; she made signals with her hands, "**What's wrong? Why so serious," **she put on a plastic smile. The looks turned scary, _**worth a try… **_

"Hinata… we heard everything from Hanabi…" Ino said seriously.

"Please… what is wrong Omouto…? We want to help…"

Suddenly Hinata felt like laughing, she couldn't laugh but she broke out into a twisted grin**, "HELP ME? HA! I'm way past that point! Hehehehahahaha!" **She her hands went in frantic speeds as she trembled uncontrollably. Everyone stared in shock as the once shy, stuttering girl seemed… well BROKEN.

"Hinata…"whispered Hanabi walking in. "Please just tell them, or else **I **will…" Hinata went pale as she shook her head vigorously, "**I swear to **_**GOD**_** Hanabi if you dare; I will break your fingers one by one, rip out your eye balls then I'll slit your **_**NECK…"**_

Hanabi simply smiled and replied, "And I will welcome it dear _Onee-chan~~, "she_ cocked her head in a creepy way and met Hinata's gaze with equal force.

Hinata bit her lip after a while; **"Please Hanabi-Chan…" **tears rimed her eyes.

Hanabi scoffed, "Fu! You have no backbone, no confidence. You don't deserve the Huuyga name." Hinata tensed, that hit a nerve.

She banged the wall with her fist, _Morse code… but coded…? ,_ thought Shikamaru listening closer.

Hanabi seemed upset now and leaned into Hinata's ear, Hinata shook her head Hanabi continued whispering. Tears still steaming down her face, Hinata hit Hanabi in the stomach with the gentle fist; in the process she flew into the wall with a slight bang. As she slid down she stared at Hinata sadly as Neji and Tenten looked over her frantically.

She wiped the blood trickling from her mouth, "Stop, running away." she said as she stood up shakily and left the room.

The raven stared after her, instantly regretting what she had done; she put her head in her hands.

Sakura stared at Hinata horror on her features, "Hinata… Please… please tell us what's wrong…!" she begged.

Hinata tilted her head back and smiled sadly,** "I'm falling into insanity…"** she mouthed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino stood tense inside the hospital waiting room, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto seemed fidgety, and everyone else seemed contemplating and calculating.

"Erg…! This really pisses me off! I can't do anything if SHE DOESN'T F-IN TELL ME!" Kiba rustled his hair angrily, also mirroring everyone else's frustration and sadness. "But really… I wonder what it is…!" Kiba grumbled annoyed with himself for not being able to help his best friend.

"She's in love." Hanabi said leaning against the doorway and chomping on an apple.

Neji looked her in the eyes firmly, "Hanabi… do you know what is going on with Omouto?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow, "Didn't I just tell you? SHE IS IN LOVE."

"What was that! Is it with that idiot from the ramen shop!" Naruto yelled.

She face palmed. "No, Hinata isn't stupid she just gave up from all the stress of loving two people and began dating jerks like Keisuke…", Hanabi spat out the word in disgust.

"Wait two?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Yep, and the problem is that she loves them equally…" Hanabi said exasperated.

"Who is it?" asked Tenten innocently.

"That's a secret!" Hanabi winked, "But, I'd rather not get these torn out." She pointed to her lavender colored eyes.

Sakura looked disappointed, "But I'll give you a hint… she's leaning toward her second love now, and that is someone VERY close to her…" Hanabi said coyly.

"In this room or close in general," Shikamaru asked smirked showing to her that he knew.

"Who knows~ could be either…" with one last sharp look at Shikamaru she sauntered out of the room.

While this took place Sasuke wondered about the odd ache in his heart at the shear possibility of Hinata loving someone else… _Wait. Did I just think that! Oh god, am I falling for her…? _Sasuke contemplated silently.

* * *

As Hinata stared out the window she wondered if it was a good idea to act like she did, she winced at the distant seeming memory,

_**I wish things could go back to normal…**_ she thought sadly. But what are my feelings…? Who do I love the most? The confused Huuyga weighed her possibilities… over the years she had grown to love both Naruto and…

_And who…? _Her mind teased her.

**Who is it…** her eyes went blank as she felt an odd presence take over, **Who are you… **she mumbled as her true feelings drew out, her body now felt really crowded… it was like having a second person inside her… Suddenly she felt light as air she wanted to sing… wait could she?

Hinata got out of bed and absentmindedly wondered out of the room. She silently walked down hallways and turned corners; soon she ended up at the stairs to the roof…She stared at them blankly for a second then climbed them slowly to the rooftop. When she opened the door she felt the cool night air hit her with full force, walking over to the fence circling the roof she clasped the fence, and suddenly wanted to sing her heart out…

"_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

The occupants of the hospital listened intently, relaxing under the voice.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke looked up from their places in the waiting room,

"Was that…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Omouto!" yelled Neji getting up suddenly.

_Far away I breathe deeply once again  
Invisible to the world  
I feel as if I'm in the darkness again  
Eyes hidden by a blindfold_

Tears ran down Hinata's face as her loose back length hair began to flow around her._  
_  
_I pray as i wait for the day  
It's plain it's clear it's easy to hear  
The sun shines brightly at the edge of the sea  
Clearly Vividly ~  
_

As the six ran along the halls searching for Hinata they didn't know what to do, the raven wasn't in her room!

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you will follow me, and keep me strong_

Sasuke was the first to reach the roof as he burst through the door, he instantly noticed something was off, Hinata was singing! And a massive blue eagle surrounded her; the former avenger froze in shock.

"Hi- Hinata?"_  
_  
_A heart can change and run away  
To try to start a new day  
But the moon stays and shows us the way  
Leading the boat once again_

She turned to look him dead in the eye; _I love you,_ that was what her sorrowful eyes seemed to be saying… Suddenly he heard gasps behind him, well the others arrived…

And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can't see the shore ~ ore

She walked over to him.

_Oh, I can't see the shore  
When will I see the shore?_

Tears trailed down her face as she stared into his onyx eyes, the eyes she loved, then she turned to Naruto who looked dumbfounded at the situation.

I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong

Suddenly she skipped away from Sasuke and began dancing in graceful manner; it was almost like she was dancing with the bird encircling her.

_A heart can change and run away  
To try to start a new day  
But the moon stays and shows us the way  
Leading the boat once again_

She held her chest as if in pain, I love you… I love you so much!, her aura screamed it…

I pray as I wait for the day  
It's plain it's clear it's easy to hear  
The sun shines brightly at the edge of the sea  
Clearly Vividly

She came up to Sasuke again, and wrapped her arms around the stunned raven's neck.

_And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore ~ ore_

She leaned in and kissed him then gave him a bright smile.

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day  
The waves would guide you through another day~

When the song came to an end Hinata kissed the flustering Sasuke one more time…

"I love the both of you… but I love the very most…" her eyes slowly closed as she fell into his arms.

"Urn… Sasuke…?" asked Naruto, "You okay, teme?" He waved a hand in front of Sasuke's flushed face.

"Oi~ I think they're both out like lights…" mumbled Kiba slightly annoyed.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL ME!"Hiashi Huuyga slammed his fist on the table.

Neji flinched slightly at the sudden noise, his uncle could be very fierce when angry, "Yes, and I also believe she possesses, the 'spirit'…"

The Huuyga head's eyes widened for a brief moment in time, "Really now…? That timid little daughter of mine?" his wonder soon turned back into anger, "But none the less, that man…Ichimasu was it…?" his white eyes raged, " He'll pay, how dare he raise a hand against one of the heirs of the Huuyga Clan? Yes, I'll make sure he'll pay PERSONALLY…", Neji could have sworn he saw his uncle's Byakugan for a split second.

"Not if I get to him first…" muttered Neji.

"But… If Hinata truly does have the 'spirit' this changes everything… She might even be able to replace Hanabi as first in line for clan head…", Hiashi mumbled mostly to himself.

Neji simply nodded.

* * *

Hinata woke up, yet again wishing she could stay in 'that place' forever, who exactly was the goal she was trying to reach…? She sluggishly looked around the room; only to turn bright red Kiba and Shino sat in the two chairs to the right of her bed fast asleep with blankets covering them slightly. Sakura and Ino sat on the other side leaning against each other slightly, and Naruto sat on the window still, his head bobbing at moments. She soon felt a slight creek on the side of her bed, she looked down and turned scarlet,

_**S-Sasuke-kun**_**, **she turned an even deeper shade as the events of last night came rushing back to her.

The raven put her head in her hands, _**I-I didn't!, **_her mind screamed in horror, _oh yes you did!, _a voice in her giggled.

_**Who-who are you?**_

_I'm Washi! _

_**E-eagle?**_

_Yep, and I've been dormant inside you for a long time! I'm the spirit of the Huuyga Clan!_

Hinata's eyes went wide, _**this is not happening, this is not happening, this is not-**_

_Yes it is~~~,_ the voice said breaking her resolve_._

_**Ha, I knew I was going over the deep end… **_Hinata thought dryly.

* * *

_**Great Goddesses Note**_

_**I'm proud to say I finished this within an hour after the first one! I'm so proud! Expect updates three times a week! ^ ^**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter I Part III: A Secret for My Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry… back in chapter 1 Hinata accidently talked! SORRY for the confusion! (Although she sings in Chapter 2…)**

**And another thing to clear up confusion that I just now realized,**

"**This means that Hinata is mouthing something."**

"This is normal speaking."

_**This is in Hinata's head.**_

'_**This is when Hinata is writing on her handy dandy note pad'**_

_This is Washi speaking OR an empathized word._

"THIS OF COURSE IS YELLING"

**(A/n: These will appear rarely but I'm gonna tell you any way; this is when I am speaking in the story about the story.)**

**Got it? Got it? Good. Happy reading! ^ ^**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to Hinata slamming her head into the opposite wall of the bed; he raised an eyebrow as she did it continuously? Naruto, Sakura, and the others woke up soon after,

"Urn, Hina-chan?" asked Ino, "What are you…?"

Hinata whirled around startled; she suddenly got out her notepad and write:

'**Hit me in the head with that metal pole over there, Naruto-kun!'**

"Eh-EH! But, WHY!"

'**I'm trying to snap my head back to normal!'**

"Hinata what's wrong?" asked Kiba cautiously.

Hinata shivered, '**It's weird… there is something odd in here…' **she pointed to her heart, and continued writing, '**someone is there… something is over crowding my body, Like a demon!'**

_Oi~ I'm a spirit!_

"Hey, Hinata…" Naruto said worriedly. "What is it? Demon?"

**"Please go see when I can leave here... I think it's making me crazy!"** Hinata mouthed more slowly.

Still looking worried everyone except for Naruto left to check with the doctors about her condition. Hinata fidgeted as Naruto looked her straight in the eyes,

"Hey," began Naruto as Hinata winced in response, "Hanabi told us that the reason you're going crazy, is that you're torn between two people…"

Hinata mentally groaned, _**Hanabi~~**_

"Am I one of them?" Naruto asked curiously,

Hinata turned red but still managed a curt nod.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Sorry…" he watched as she stiffened, "But… I think of you like I do Kiba or Sakura… But still sorry… And the worst part is I've known for a long time and didn't reject you properly…" Naruto bowed, "Goumenasi, Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata sat in her hospital bed for a second, stunned; she smiled sadly, **"Then who is it you love…?" **

Naruto turned red, "The person who _you_ happened to kiss last night…", Hinata's eyes widened a fraction.

"**Sa-Sasuke-kun!**"

"Yep… you got me!" he laughed nervously.

"Naruto…" Hinata began feeling pity for her teammate.

"So! What was with you and that Keisuke-jerk?" Naruto said; desperate to change the topic.

Hinata's mood darkened, as she wrote a quick paragraph on her note pad and handed it to Naruto. It read:

'**I met him in a bar and we kind of clicked… we started dating and I thought he was a nice guy… We became close, at first I thought maybe we could make it work; although that was my mistake. Soon he got frustrated and began hitting me because I couldn't talk. It was like that for about eight months until you guys caught me in the act.'**

Naruto looked shocked, "Hinata…why didn't you… well BREAK IT OFF!" he seemed angry.

"**He panicked and told me that he'd drop all of my friends a rank" **Hinata looked embarrassed.

"WHAT! YOU DELT WITH HIM FOR EIGHT MONTHS, JUST TO PROTECT US! GAHHH!", Naruto looked at her with rage.

"Why…?" he whispered with his head in his hands.

Hinata held up her note pad, **I thought you would all be disgusted with me… like I was a masochist or something…! **Naruto's eyes widened a fraction " And? Why else?"

The Huuya bit her lip. **I-I didn't want Sasuke-kun to see me at my weakest, **She mouthed.

Naruto suddenly got another thoughtful look in his eyes, "Hinata would that other person you like happen to be…Sasuke?" Hinata turned into a cherry.

He grinned, "I see. It's alright!" his smile thinned out, "I know he likes you too, he talks about you, and worries over you a lot! Go for it!

Hinata seemed troubled, **"But what about-"**she was cut off as Sakura and Ino came in.

"Hey guys! Hinata, you're finally well enough to go home!" Ino beamed and leaned in noticing the change in her friend's features, _Thank goodness she doesn't seem as tense!_

"But by the way Hina-chan~ you know you'll have to break up with Keisuke as soon as you have time!" Sakura scolded her former teammate, slightly annoyed.

"**I know… But I feel a bit sorry for him…"**

"W-WHY!" Naruto sputtered outraged,

Hinata simply mouthed, **"Nii-san, Father, Hanabi, and the entire rookie nine…" **she counted them off one by one on her slender fingers.

"But… are you sure he won't hurt you if you two meet?"

She simply smiled, **"I'm a ninja. I'll be fine!" **she carefully got off on the side of the bed.

As she stumbled from the sudden movement she took a few steps forward and fell into someone's arms, looking up curiously she turned beat red. _**Sa-Sasuke~…**_

"Are you alright?" he asked; onyx bored into lavender, it was a bit awkward, but comforting silence as Hinata's face grew five shades darker.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked.

Kiba face palmed, _**don't tell me it's HIM of all people!**_

He whispered to Shino, "We're in for a ride… especially with those two…"

Shino scoffed slightly, "Oh? Well I just hope that Uchiha isn't as dense as a certain blonde in this room right now…"

He saw Naruto twitch slightly from the insult.

* * *

Hinata walked home with Sasuke a nervous wreck, _**Ah~ Naruto-kun don't put me in such situations!**_

Sasuke stared at Hinata curiously, "Hey, Hinata why did you date that guy in the first place?" the raven turned beat red.

Hinata held up her previous conversation with Naruto, minus the Sasuke part of course. Sasuke knitted his eye brows and his dark orbs bored into hers, "Hinata… You of all people should know we can take care of ourselves! Really, there has to be another reason I know you aren't telling the _whole_ truth!"

His onyx eyes raged, she could have sworn she saw them flicker with sharingan. Hinata bit her lip,

_**Oh~~ now what…, **_she thought dejectedly

_Tell the truth, _Washi spoke as if speaking to a four year old throwing a tantrum.

_**Please… I DO NOT need this right now~~ go away…!**_

_Sorry, you're stuck with me! I AM apart of you after all. _Hinata could almost hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

_**Then just shut up! **_She snapped.

_Then I'm telling you, get used to it I'm here to stay. Oh, and you should really be more honest Hinata-CHAN. _She empathized the "Chan" as if trying to annoy her on purpose.

"Hinata?" her eyes slowly opened to a worried pair of onyx orbs, "What is it?" all traces of Sasuke's anger evaporated as he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

Hinata looked in to his eyes, and it was as if she wasn't down to earth anymore, her body felt like it was on fire; her cheeks felt like an inferno, and then she got that crowded feeling again.

Her pale fingers reached up to caress his face, "Sa…" she began his eyes widened, "Sa… Sasu…" her lips formed the syllables. The Huuyga could almost feel Washi pocking around her brain tinkering with the feelings of her heart.

Then, as if a barrier broke she gasped out, "Sa…su…ke!"

* * *

**The Great Goddess's Notes**

**Hello again! I'm having a lot of fun with this, (although Hinata seems to be in denial). But any way, think how would you feel if you feeling were suddenly turned tipsy –turvy? Hinata doesn't turn up much in the manga OR anime to begin with, ****SAKURA ****gets more screen time than her, (And Sasu-Chan hasn't been appearing much lately so I decided he deserved something to, thus this crack pairing was borne for Hime-sama's womb! And I also put a little twist in there, HA! had you going there with the love triangle, right? I never said it needed to be straight XD.**

**Please review and send me you feedback! Even if you're anonymous; just give me a comment, constructive criticism, FLAMES! PLEAZZZZ~~~? Hime-sama orders you to~~~! (I also don't care if it is the same person...)**


	4. Chapter I Part IV: Goodbye My Fake Lover

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot and OCs…**

**A/N: Err…. I'm sorry..? To who ever reads my stories I greatly apologize for the wait! No really! This time it was not my fault! Things have been hectic lately… First my computer crashed, so I went to my mom's then HER computer crashed and I had to go to the library! I'm really sorry for the late chappy! Promise to update TWICE this week to make up for it! AND maybe I'll throw in a couple of oneshots to be done with it! Again sorry to whoever actually READS my crap…**

**Oh, and Did I not say JUSTIFYED flames LOL? But anyway thanx XD you made me laugh.**

* * *

SASUKE FROZE AT THE SOUND OF HER VOICE, that unmistakable voice, "Hinata…?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" she ran into his arms.

"Hinata, how?" the Anbu captain trailed off as her looked into her frightened lavender eyes, She paled as she made frantic hand motions,

"**It was Washi! She did it, I'm scared… My voice she's talking through me…! Scared, I'm scared Hinata is-!" **Sasuke gave her a shake,

"HINATA!" he said firmly; causing the distressed Huuyga to stop in her babbling, "What's wrong, calm down." He commanded evenly.

"**She appeared yesterday. She calls herself Washi; she says she is the spirit of the Huuyga clan and that she's here to stay!"** Hinata trembled as she clung onto his shirt.

Sasuke gave a curt nod in understanding, "Okay, I believe you. You said it said it was the spirit of the Huuyga clan, so first you should go to your father about this…" they both lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "I'll walk you home." Sasuke said after a long while.

However, neither noticed that their hands were still intertwined as they continued to the Huuyga residence.

* * *

Hiashi grimaced as he saw his daughter walk through the main entrance; he was slightly relived that she seemed fine, and he was also slightly pissed at the man who dared put his hands on his daughter and upset at Hinata for not asking for help. But at the same time excited that she was showing signs of having the _'Spirit'_, he gripped the poor window still one more time and ended up cracking the wood. Sighing he got up from his perch on the window and left to go greet his daughter.

"Hinata!" he called up the stairs to Hinata her back went rigid as she was checking herself in the mirror, she noticed a large tan noticeable bandage on her nose; the girl grimaced as she left the room.

She turned and walked down the staircase, _**"Yes Outo-sama?" **_, Hinata hung her head in shame as she sat in front of him in the living room.

"Hinata, please explain."

She bit her lip.

"Hinata!" she flinched at his louder volume.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered in a raspy voice; then quickly covered her mouth.

Hiashi blinked as if remembering something, "No… I should be sorry…" he took a breath then let it out. "Alright, now… I have two things to tell you."

"The first one is the spirit inside of you, it actually IS the spirit of the Huuyga clan, if its name is Washi for eagle that is?" he looked to her for confirmation; when his daughter nodded he went on, "She is the god of legend. Remember? Long ago, a poor hunter by the name of Huuyga shot down a eagle by accident; horrified he quickly removed the arrows and nursed it back to health, when the eagle was fully healthy she turned into a beautiful young woman. Then, to thank him for his kindness she decided to serve him as his wife for as long as he lived. Years later on his death bed, she gave the man three gifts;

"_First, I shall give your family a special ability that will make them rich and prosperous,_

_Second, I will watch over yours and my children until the end of time,_

_And lastly, I swear to protect your descendants from harm. I will not break these promises."_

Hinata nodded faintly, and Hiashi continued, "And it appears she only resides in the bodies of Huuyga women and those women always turn out to have a really lucky life after Washi awakens. In fact, this is the first time she has appeared in around four generations…"

"**So she resides inside of me?"**

"Yes and she appears to be slowly healing your vocal cords."

Hinata cocked her head in wonder.

"Now Hinata, about Keisuke –"she cut him of standing up in a quick motion.

_Sorry, Outo-sama we'll talk when I get back I'll be late if I don't hurry… _she said frantically in sign language.

He sighed "Just be back soon…" Hinata bolted out of the door; she didn't think it was a good idea to tell her father she was going on a break up date with the said Anbu Captain…

* * *

She showed up at Konoha Park to see very beat up looking Keisuke. Hinata silently laughed in triumph so Neji, Kiba, and Naruto must have beat up on him some more!

"**Hey."**

"Yo," he mumbled coolly

Hinata blinked she half expected for him to blow up in her face and begin cursing, this was a new side of him she hadn't seen since well… when they first met!

His eyes were intense as the bored into hers then suddenly she felt small; like a little annoying zit on the face of the universe… just waiting for its impending fate to be popped.

Keisuke grabbed her shoulders and gave the raven a shake, "Please don't leave Hinata!" he looked desperate and flustered, since she wasn't used to this sort of attitude form the man the girl shifted awkwardly.

"**I'm sorry…" **she mouthed silently meeting his eyes sadly, she was REALLY beginning to feel bad because she had been the one to lead him on and sparked his "yandere" behavior. In a why this was all her fault… how ironic. The man who had beaten her for over six months was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and SHE was feeling sympathy?

_Let's go back,  
Back to the beginning,  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned…_

He clung to her like a life line nearly cutting off her blood circulation, Hinata began feeling guilty… how could she have been so shallow? Leading him on like that. She cocked her head to the side maybe he really was a yandere and that BULL –yes she still refused to approve of months of the HELL Keisuke put her through- he pulled on her must have been his own twisted way of saying, "I love you".

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect,  
Trying to fit a square into a circle,  
Was no life,  
I defy…_

The rain clouds that had been looming all day finally gave as small droplets of rain trickled; leaving dark dots on the pavement. Hinata pushed him away, **"I'm sorry… I can't return your feelings…"**

_Let the rain fall down,  
And wake my dreams,  
Let it wash away,  
My sanity,  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,  
I wanna scream,  
Let the rain fall down,  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean…_

"I- I'm in…. love with somebody…. else…" she whispered in a still raspy voice. "S-Sorry… I've been deceiving you… all along…" she looked into his eyes; for a second they flashed with anger, then realization, and finally… hurt. The rain was coming down in a steady shower now.

_I'm shedding,  
Shedding every color,  
Trying to find a pigment of truth,  
Beneath my skin…_

He suddenly took a water bottle out of his bag refilled with tea, he dumped it over my head; Hinata cringed at the sudden wave of burning tea, he cocked his head to the side a hard looked on his face,

"I see… so you were just another whore after all."

_'Cause different,  
Doesn't feel so different,  
And going out is better,  
Than always staying in,  
Feel the wind…_

He turned to leave with a trembling Hinata left behind. Guilt gripped her chest. When he was out of sight she collapsed onto the bench beside her. "I'm so sorry…" she whimpered; referring to every single guy she went out with half heartedly. They probably hurt too, like her… it wasn't fair to them.

_I'm coming clean,  
Let the rain fall,  
Let the rain fall,  
I'm coming clean…_

Hinata sighed and laughed humorously, _**I guess in some cruel twisted way… I kind of loved him too!**_After a while of just sitting in the rain Hinata suddenly felt a fever coming on she stood up, _**I guess it's time to go back now… **_she left the park leaving Keisuke and her past boyfriends behind she shouldn't dwell on the past.

* * *

**A/N: No, I didn't write this chappy JUST to torture our dear sweet Hinata. Just think, with her personality would SHE be the one to feel guilty for faking loving all the guys who treated her like crap? Anyway please REVIEW! Song in chapter 2 was "life is a boat" (first bleach ending) and you canprobaby guess this song right? But ima tell ya any way... Let the rain fall down by Hillary duff.**


End file.
